The Simpsons
by Ezekiel5590
Summary: Bart has something he wants to show Milhouse in his tree house.


Alright I must first start off by saying that I am not the best writer and I am not the best at correct punctuation and... well lets just say I hate Literature class.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SIMPSONS OR ANY OTHER CARTOON SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! If you aren't old enough to read this then please exit. If you don't like Shotacon or The Simpsons then please don't read and just leave now.**

Bart raced home after school or well in his case after detention. He was excited to get home cause he had just found something vary interesting in his Mom's and Dad's room that he wanted to look at and show to his bud Milhouse. He made one last turn and up his drive way. He kicked up his skate board and caught it as he walked into the house.

"Hi mom hi Dad." He said as he passed Homer on the couch drinking a beer and then Marge in the kitchen cleaning.

"I'm gonna call Milhouse and have him come hang with me in the tree house." Bart said as he picked up the phone and called Milhouse.

"Hey man I have something to show you come by the tree house like now." He said as he hung up the phone not even giving him time to answer. Bart then walked out the back door and into the backyard, then up to the tree house.

Milhouse looked at the phone and just shrugged as he hung it up and walked out the door without even telling his Dad where he was going. Milhouse ran down the street and to Bart's house. He reached Bart's house and rounded the house so he could get to the tree house faster.

"Hey Bart you up there?" He asked as he looked up to the tree house.

"Yeah Milhouse come on up." Bart replied. Milhouse then climbed up into the tree house and saw his buddy looking in a shoe box.

"Hey man whats goin on?" He asked as he walked forward until he was about two feet away from Bart. Bart just smiled and slid the box over.

"This is whats goin on." Bart said as he opened the box to show a stack of magazines, a plastic looking tube, and a thing of what looked to be ointment that was called KY Jelly. Milhouse eye's bugged out and his jaw dropped as he picked up one of the mags and opened it to see a bunch of naked people in it, doing things that he had never even thought were possible.

"W-w-wow Bart where did you get this?" Milhouse asked as he still looked at the mag.

"Well I found it in my parent's room. I just had to show you." Bart said as he rubbed the front of his blue shorts as they started to strain from his young erection.

"Wow these are awesome." Milhouse said as he started to feel himself start to tighten in his shorts. Bart looked at his friend and started to chuckle as he saw the tent start to form in front of his shorts.

"Haha you have a boner." Bart said as he laid back and laughed not thinking that it would show off that he also had one. Milhouse was at times dim but was not the biggest fool of the bunch so he didn't miss his opportunity to make sure he was not the only one blushing.

"Well yeah I do but so do you." Milhouse said as he reached forward and yanked down the front of Bart's shorts. It was at that moment when Bart's little three inch, uncut, and hairless boner came into view that Milhouse realized that he had not seen Bart naked in years and now he was seeing him naked and with a erection, this made Milhouse feel strange and curious. Bart quickly grabbed his shorts up and stopped laughing.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Bart said with a angry tone.

"I'm sorry Bart I shouldn't had done that is there anything I can do to make it up to you so your not mad." Milhouse said with a pleading tone.

"Well ummm..." Bart said as he thought about it and a strange thought came to mind.

"Well if you want to make it fair then you have to show me your doodle also." Bart said with a grin as he crossed his arm's. Milhouse stood there frozen as he felt a cold rush go through him and his cheeks flush. He knew that it was only fair so with a gulp he hooked his finger's into his waistband and lowered his shorts and undies. Bart started to feel strange as he saw Milhouse's hard, three inch, cut, and also hairless penis come into view. He had not seen Milhouse like this before and it sort of made him curious. After a minute Milhouse pulled his shorts back up and stared at the floor. Bart wanted to see more of Milhouse and little did he know Milhouse wanted to see more of him. As Bart's eye's drifted from Milhouse's crotch to the floor he saw one of the mags. On the cover was a man and he had his hand on his hard cock.

"Wow that must be that Machurbation thing that some of the others were talking about Milhouse." Milhouse then walked over and looked at the mag.

"Yeah but it was called Masturbation I think." Milhouse said as he started to rub his rock hard cock through his shorts.

"Well umm... you want to try it?" Bart asked as he looked at Milhouse's rubbing hand.

"I mean we did already see each others boner's so there should be no more reason to be embarrassed." Bart said as his own hand started to lower his shorts and undies. Milhouse was stunned for a moment before he to followed and lowered his.

"Yeah your right and the others said it feels really good." Milhouse said as he took his shorts off all the way and sat on the floor with his hand on his cock. Bart took off his shorts all the way and sat next to Milhouse as he laid the mag out on the floor in front of them so they could look at it. The two then started to move there hands back and forth on there cock's.

"Wow this does feel good." Bart said as he looked from the page over to Milhouse's moving hand as un-noticed as he could be.

"Yeah it does." Milhouse said as he moved the remaining skin back and fourth across his sensitive gland's. They did this for about ten minutes.

"Man oh man somethings happening. Its... feels so... good." Bart said.

"Yeah..." Milhouse replied as they both had there vary first dry orgasms. There bodies tensed up and felt as though they were taking the greatest piss ever. After a minute they both had came back down but the same could not be said about there erection's.

"Wowzer that was awesome." Bart said as he looked over to Milhouse with a excited smile.

"Yeah it was. It looks like we could go again also." Milhouse said as he looked down at Bart's penis.

"Yeah lets do it again but lets check out a different page." He said as he flipped the page. On this page they both saw something that made them vary curious. On the page there was a woman with a man's cock in her mouth.

"Wow they look like there having fun." Bart said as he read the article and found out that the woman was giving the man a blow job.

"Well it looks like what she does is puts the dude's doodle in her mouth and she licks and sucks all over it." Bart explains to Milhouse.

"Well umm you want to try that?" Milhouse asked with a deep red blush thinking he may have gone a bit to far.

"Well I guess so but you have to do it to me." Bart said with a grin.

"Well why do i have to do it to you?" He protested.

"Here listen I will make a deal with you. You do this and the next thing we find I will do first. Alright?" Bart said feeling as though he was smart thinking that there can't be anymore.

"Well fine but you have to promise." Milhouse said as he spit into his hand and held it out.

"Fine promise." Bart complied as he spit into his and shook Milhouse's hand. Bart spread his leg's open so Milhouse could have better access. Milhouse looked at the page and read it over so he knew he was gonna do it right.

"Alright here we go." He said as he crawled forward and stopped when his face was a few inches from Bart's cock. Milhouse then took in a deep breath and grabbed the base of Bart's cock. Milhouse rolled back Bart's foreskin from his penis and then placed the head into his mouth. Bart then started to moan with ecstasy as he felt the first licks of Milhouses tongue on his shaft.

"Wowzer this feels amazing." He said as he started to absent mindedly thrust slowly in and out of Milhouse's mouth. Milhouse did his bast and followed the instructions as best he could all the way to playing with Bart's ball's. He could feel himself grind painfully into the wooden floor as his erection was trapped under him. Milhouse got used to Bart's cock and actually found the taste of it enjoyable as it went in and out of his mouth and across his tongue.

"Ahh yeah Milhouse like that. I am... almost gonna start tingling again." Bart said as he placed his hand on the back of Milhouse's head and started to thrust faster into his mouth. He went faster and faster. After about another minute of almost violently face fucking Milhouse Bart felt the same tingles from earlier. He tensed up again and slightly spasmed in Milhouses mouth. Milhouse was smiling as he felt Bart's cock twitch and jump in his mouth. Milhouse took Bart's cock out of his mouth and smiled.

"There now it your turn." He said as he grinned at Bart.

"Nope remember I said the next thing." Bart said with his own grin.

"Well... fine." Milhouse said a bit put off. Milhouse then picked up the mag and flipped through it. His eye's widened as he as a grin graced his face once more.

"Well Bart I found what we are gonna do." What really?" Bart said surprised that there was more. He crawled over to Milhouse and looked at the mag. On the page was a man on his back and another man sticking his cock into the first man's bum.

"Wh-wh-what you want to do that." Bart said as he felt himself clench up a bit.

"Yep and remember you promised." Milhouse said still with a grin.

"Bu-bu-but that looks like it will hurt." Bart said a bit scared.

"Well it says here to use a lubricant and to stretch you first and that will make it not hurt." Milhouse said as he looked in the box and found the KY.

"This will work. Come on Bart you promised." He said to Bart with another put off look.

"Fine I will do it." Bart said not wanting to upset his friend.

"Alright now lay on your stomach." Milhouse said and Bart complied by rolling over. Milhouse then opened the lube and put some on his finger, he then put his finger to Bart's awaiting hole. Milhouse traced his finger around the hole and with one fluid push was inside Bart's bum. Bart tensed up as he felt the finger enter him, to his surprise it didn't feel painful but more odd then anything else. Milhouse moved his finger in and out for a minute and then stuck in a second finger with a bit more resistance. Bart clamped down hard around the two invading fingers and clenched his fist's as he felt himself started to stretch a bit painfully.

"Wow I thought you said it wouldn't hurt." Bart said through gritted teeth.

"Well I still have to stretch you." Milhouse responded as he started to make a scissor motion slowly. After about two minutes of this Milhouse felt that Bart was stretched enough for his small prick. So with a grin he withdrew his finger's and put some lube on his boner before he placed it at Bart's hole.

"Alright Bart here we go." He said as he gripped one of Bart's hips and pushed forward. It was still a bit difficult but after about a minute Milhouse was able to push past Bart's tight anal muscles and sink his whole three inches into him. The feeling was indescribable to Milhouse as he felt the soft, warm, and tightness that was Bart's ass.

"Wow Bart... just wow." He said as he slumped forward so he was laying almost on top of Bart. Milhouse then pulled back a bit and then pushed back forward. He did this for about three minutes. As Bart felt his bum being plundered he found that at first it was painful but after the first two minutes or so it went away and felt really really good. Bart raised up so he was on his hand's and knee's and was pushing back into Milhouse's thrusts. Bart then reached between his leg's and started to jerk himself off once again but this time in rhythm with Milhouse's thrusts. They pushed and pulled for about ten minutes before Milhouse felt his tingles starting to build up.

"Bart... I... can't... hold." Was all Milhouse could say as he had his orgasm. Milhouse's penis twitched and jerked violently in Bart's ass. Bart didn't know why but this made his own tingles start to rise again, and a moment later he had yet another dry orgasm. Bart and Milhouse just collapsed to the floor panting and twitching. After about two minutes Milhouse's penis softened and slipped out of Bart.

"Ay corumba that... was soooooooo... goooooood." Bart said with a smile as he turned over looked at his friend with a smile.

"Yeah that was awesome." Milhouse said as he got up and put his clothes back on. Bart soon followed and they placed the mags and the box away in a hiding spot so no one could find it but them.

"Wow its late I have to go home for dinner." Milhouse said as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah. I will see ya tomorrow at school. Hey maybe we can do this tomorrow after school. But this time I get to stick you." Bart said with a smile.

"Yeah sure." Milhouse said excitedly before he climbed out of the tree house and ran off.

"Man life is gonna be a whole lot more fun now." Bart said with a grin as he climbed down from the tree house and went inside.

Well there yall go I hope yall enjoyed it a bit and at least maybe I got a rise out of some of you. Lol get rise *nudge nudge* Ok well lame pun sorry. Alright well comments are nice but just know that I am sure I made some mistakes and even though you tell me I will more then likely never learn, not from the lack of trying just like I said I am not the greatest writer. Either way I hope yall enjoyed this story ^_^


End file.
